lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Literarische Werke
Die folgenden literarischen Werke, Verweise oder Autoren wurden bisher in der Serie erwähnt oder gezeigt. Dieser Artikel beinhaltet nur eine Liste, für genauere Angaben bitte den verlinkten Hauptartikeln folgen. After All These Years von Susan Isaacs * Während sich Sawyer in der Schwan-Station wieder erholt kann man das Buch neben ihm liegen sehen. Alice´s Adventures in Wonderland von Lewis Carroll * Locke weißt auf diesen Roman hin als er mit Jack über das weiße Kaninchen in spricht. Are You There God? It's Me, Margaret von Judy Blume * Sawyer liest dieses Buch in . Bad Twin von "Gary Troup" * Hurley liest das Manuskript von Bad Twin in . * Sawyer liest das Manuskript in . Der dritte Polizist / The Third Policeman von Flann O`Brien * Dieses Buch kann man sehen, während Desmond seine Sachen zusammenpackt, um aus der Schwan-Stationzu flüchten. Jack hat zuvor den Computer zerstört. * Das Buch kann man stellenweise in Desmond´s Schlafkoje sehen. Die Bibel * Mr. Eko gibt Locke ein Buch, das er in der Pfeil-Station gefunden hat. Als Locke das Buch aufschlägt bemerkt er, dass es die Bibel ist und dass Teile in der Mitte des Buches entfernt wurden. In dieser Öffnung befand sich der fehlende Teil des Schwan Orientierungsfilm. Die Brüder Karamasow von Fyodor Dostoevsky * Locke gab dieses Buch Henry Gale in . Henry Gale fragt ihn daraufhin ob er nicht etwas von Stephen King hätte" The Epic of Gilgamesh * Das Kreuzworträtsel, das Locke in löst enthält einen Hinweis auf "The Epic of Gilgamesh". Harry Potter * Auch wenn kein spezielles Buch der Reihe von J.K. Rowling erwähnt wird, benutzt Hurley einmal den Namen, als er Sawyer in wegen seiner neuen Brille als "Harry Potter" bezeichnet. Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad * In , sagt Charlie zu Hurley: "One minute you're happy-go-lucky, good-time Hurley, and the next you're Colonel bloody Kurtz!" (In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde "Colonel Kurtz" mit "ein durchgeknallter Feldwebel" übersetzt.) ** Colonel Kurtz ist ein Charakter im Film Apocalypse Now, der auf Heart of Darkness basiert. Hemingway, Ernest * Locke und der "falsche" Henry Gale erwähnen in beide als Vergleich zu Dostoevsky. Hindsight von Peter Wright (?) * Während sich Sawyer in der Schwan-Station wieder erholt kann man das Buch neben ihm liegen sehen. I Ging * Sinnbilder des I Ching tauchen in den DHARMA Logos auf. Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit (orig. The Brief History of Time) * Dieses Buch liest einer der Anderen in der Episode 7 der dritten Staffel. Es ist ein 1988 vom Physiker Stephen W. Hawking veröffentlichtes populärwissenschaftliches Buch. Es entwickelte sich schnell zu einem Bestseller; im Jahre 2002 waren mehr als neun Millionen Exemplare verkauft. * Das Buch befasst sich mit Fragen zur Kosmologie und beleuchtet dabei insbesondere die Rolle der Zeit. Es enthält Betrachtungen zum Urknall und versucht, Eigenschaften schwarzer Löcher mit Hilfe der Stringtheorie zu erklären. Julius Caesar * Sawyer sagt in zu Locke: "You too, Brutus?" . Dies verweist auf das bekannte Zitat, "Et tu, Brute?", was Caesar's letzte Worte in Julius Caesar sind. Laut den Chroniken sind seine letzten Worte "Tu qoque, mi fili? too, my son?"" oder "Kaï sù, tèknon?", was die selbe Frage in auf griechisch ist. Juvenal * Zitate dieses Romanautors sind auf der Brandschutztür-Karte zu finden. Lancelot von Walker Percy * Sawyer hat dieses Buch in gelesen, als Kate im nach einer Pistole fragte. * Der Titel dieses Buches nimmt Bezug auf den "Arthurian canon". Li Bai * Ein Gedicht: "Third Eye Ascended in Dreams" kann man in einem Rückblick von Jin/Sun Kwon sehen. Ist eigentlich der Titel eines Gedichts von Li Bai. Locke, John * Locke war ein einflussreicher Philosoph der "Two Treatises on Government" und andere Werke über die Rolle des Mannes als Soziales Wesen geschrieben hat. Herr der Fliegen von William Golding * Der Roman handelt von einer Gruppe von Jugendlichen, die bei einem Flugzeugabsturz auf einer einsamen Insel landen. Die Jugendlichen jagen wie Locke Wildschweine. * Dieser Roman wird von Sawyer in erwähnt. * In meint Charlie, dass sich die Tailies alle wie in Herr der Fliegen verhalten. * Auf der Oceanic Airlines Webseite ist ein Link zum Stephen King Roman Hearts in Atlantis zu finden, der von einem Jungen handelt, der eine Fassung von Der Herr der Fliegen erhält und davon "gefesselt" wird. Lucan * Zitate dieses Romanautors sind auf der Brandschutztür-Karte zu finden. Musset, Alfred de * Locke's Karte wurde auf eine Seite eines Buches über Gedichte ("Sur les Débuts de Melles Rachel et Pauline" ("Of the Debuts of Rachel & Pauline")) von Alfred de Musset aus dem Jahr 1939 gezeichnet. Die geheimnisvolle Insel von Jules Verne * In diesem Roman landen einige Charaktere mit einem Ballon auf einer Insel Südpazifik (wie es Henry Gale passierte), wo mysteriöse Dinge passieren. * There is an orangutan called "Jupe" (short for "Jupiter") on the island. The Hanso Foundation's Joop is very likely a reference to this. An Occurrence At Owl Creek Bridge von Ambrose Bierce * Locke ist einmal zu sehen wie er in der Schwan-Station das Buch verkehrt herum hält um zu überprüfen ob in dem Buch lose Seiten sind. Odyssee Eine epische griechische Fabel von Homer, die Fortsetzung von The Iliad, die Parallelen zu Themen in Lost aufweist. Our Mutual Friend von Charles Dickens * Desmond will, dass dies das letze Buch ist, dass er vor seinem Tod liest. Die Outsider von Susan E. Hinton * In der Episode sagt Hurley's im Van zu ihm: "Stay gold, Ponyboy". Dies bezieht sich auf The Outsiders und dieser Satz in dem Buch wiederum bezieht sich auf das Gedicht "Nothing Gold Can Stay" von Robert Frost. Plautus * Zitate dieses Romanautors sind auf der Brandschutztür-Karte zu finden. Rousseau, Jean-Jacques * Ein einflussreicher französischer Philosoph der The Social Contract geschrieben hat; Vielleicht die Vorlage für den Namen von Rousseau. The Stand von Stephen King * Damon Lindelof hat gesagt, dass dieser Roman einen großen Einfluss auf LOST hat. Mehrere Charaktere in diesem Buch haben Ähnlichkeiten mit denen auf der Insel. A Tale of Two Cities von Charles Dickens * Ist der Titel der ersten Folge der 3. Staffel The Turn of the Screw von Henry James * In der Schwan-Station sagt Desmond zu Jack und Locke, dass sich der Schwan Orientierungsfilm der DHARMA Initiative im Regal hinter diesem Buch befindet. Vergil * Zitate dieses Romans sind auf der Brandschutztür zu finden. Von Mäusen und Menschen von John Steinbeck *In Episode 3.04 Jeder für sich ließt Sawyer dieses Buch. *Als Ben ihm die andere Insel zeigen will, zitiert er eine bestimmte Stelle aus dem Buch. Unten am Fluss von Richard Adams * Kate findet Sawyer als er gerade das Buch am Strand liest. Boone sagte, dass er es während seinem Australien Urlaub gelesen hat. Laut Sawyer wurde das Buch am Strand angespült. Der Zauberer von Oz von L. Frank Baum * Henry Gale ist der Name von Dorothy's Onkel. Der "falsche" Henry Gale behauptete zunächst, dass er mit einem Ballon auf der Insel abgestürzt sei, so wie der Zauberer. Dem echten Henry Gale ist dies offentsichtlich passiert.. *In 3.04 Jeder für sich nennt Sawyer Benjamin Linus "Zauberer von Oz" A Wrinkle in Time von Madeleine L'Engle * Sawyer liest das Buch während Michael am ersten Floß arbeitet. Catch 22 von Joseph Heller * Folge 3.17 Catch-22 ist wie das Buch benannt(erschienen 1961). * Adril 22 ist die portogisische Übersetzung für Catch-22. * Catch-22 wird ins Deutsche als Dilemma, Sackgasse, Teufelskreis oder Zwickmühle übersetzt. * Desmond findet das Buch in der Folge bei der abgestürzten Hubschrauberpilotin. Category:Wiederkehrende Themen Category:Listen